2017 Easter event
In the 2017 Easter event, players must help the Easter Bunny in clearing out his factory of a certain Chocolate Chicken, who destroyed the eggs and the presents within them. A player can start this event south of Falador's southern entrance. The holiday event icon displays the location of the event on the world map and minimap. Walkthrough Head to the southern entrance of Falador, directly north of the Air altar, and speak to the Easter Bunny. He will explain that he is trying to spark some new life into chocolate eggs, as interest in them is dwindling. His son, Chocco, is investigating some new and unique flavours to spice things up, but he's not quite there yet. Offer to help the Easter Bunny, and he will tell you to go to Wester Island, accessible via the large rabbit hole. Once there, speak to Chocco, who will instruct you to make a certain flavoured egg (different from player to player). Head down to the cave, and speak to Milkee. Ask her how to make chocolate eggs. Take a pickaxe from the northern area and mine a piece of wester chocolate, then use a certain ingredient on it, depending on what flavour Chocco told you to make: Once players have the correct chocolate mix, get an egg mould from the Kitchen Supplies near Milkee. Use the chocolate mix on the oven to create the chocholate egg. Now, return to Chocco and use the egg on him (there are climb ropes on the south side and north side of the basement, if you climb to the top and Chocco is not there, you must go back down the rope, then once in the basement, cross the bridge to the north side of the island, then climb the rope in the northern half of the basement). This must be done four times, so refer to the above chart to check which ingredients are needed. After giving the last chocolate egg, Chocco will find you of no help at all, and proceeds to knock you out and throw you out to sea. You will end up in Rimmington. Return to the Easter Bunny, only to find out that Chocco took credit for your chocolatey creations! Not believing you, you threaten to give your recipes to the Easter Bunny's competitors, resulting in the Easter Bunny giving you this year's rewards as a show of his appreciation. Rewards After completing this event players will receive: *Easter egg helm *Two noted easter eggs *Other rewards from previous events, which are obtained from Diango instead: **Rabbit Hop emote **Bunny ears **Rubber chicken **Easter ring **Chicken outfit **Easter basket **Bunny outfit Trivia *Wester Island could be seen on the official world map that was released at the same time as the Chambers of Xeric. Whether it was actually in-game, but unreachable, is unknown. *The ruptured cavern (falling water) found in the Wester Island cave is a re-used asset from the Crash Site Cavern, having the same examine text from the one found in the Cavern (The airship crash has caused a rupture in the cavern).